


I Need You

by Babystiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Friends, Derek Hale Takes Care of Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale is a Softie, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Lydia Martin is a bad friend, M/M, Panic Attacks, Scott McCall is a Bad Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babystiles/pseuds/Babystiles
Summary: "What?" the voice on the other end was short and monotone, Stiles' eyes squeezing shut and leaking tired tears."I need you" He whispered tightly. The phone was silent for a moment and Stiles felt like throwing up again, Scott and Lydia screaming in his mind."Where are you?"
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 9
Kudos: 1309





	I Need You

The lights were dancing around him like flames licking at his subconscious. Scott and Malia were dancing together without a care in the world; Lydia, Jackson, and Ethan not too far behind them laughing and dancing together. Liam, Mason, and Corey are at the bar drinking sodas and laughing, trying to throw peanuts into each other's mouths. Stiles was trapped on all sides by sweaty bodies that pressed against him too hard and made his skin tingle and his heart race. He placed his hand on his chest, trying hard to slow his breathing but everything was moving too fast and the music was too loud for him to get his thoughts in order. Stiles pushed himself away from the woman that had slowly backed up to dance against him and the man that had been trying to get hands on him, and made his way to where Scott was.

Stiles tapped Scott on the shoulder, his chest burning with anxiety. Scott turned around with a grunt of annoyance, his hands falling from Malia's waist for a moment.

"What?" His voice was sharp and smelled heavy of wolfsbane beer.

"I need to get out of here, I think I'm hav-"

"Dude just get a drink and chill out" Scott gave a lazy pat to his shoulder before turning back to Malia and starting to sway his hips again. Stiles' stomach coiled and everything in his head was screaming at him that he shouldn't tap Scott's shoulder again, but he needed to. Scott turned around once more with a sharp expression and his teeth slightly bared.

"Don't ruin the night for everyone, just get a drink and calm the fuck down. Get some fresh air or get laid or something" Scott waved him off and turned back to Malia, burying his face in her neck. Stiles' breathing became labored as he pushed his way to the bar, flagging down the bartender. He could see Liam, Mason, and Corey dancing in his peripheral, while Lydia, Ethan, and Jackson all did shots at the bar.

"Shot of whiskey" He croaked out, sliding his ID to the woman behind the bar. She pulled out a shot glass and set it on the bar, pouring a generous amount of the amber colored liquid. He slipped her cash and thanked her before downing it. He winced at the burn but asked for another.

4 shots of whiskey made the room spin after half an hour, the music banging against his ears and ripping into his stomach with a jagged edge that worsened his anxiety. Stiles squeezed his eyes shut, resting his head against the bar and pressing his hands against his ears. There was acid in his throat, threatening to crawl up and escape. His vision was slightly blurred when he picked his head up again and he nearly fell over when he turned in his chair. His legs felt ten times weaker than they were before and his stomach swirled along with the lights.

He wasn't drunk. He could drink Scott and Erica under the table and still walk a straight line, but the anxiety mixed with the whiskey made him woozy. He pushed his way along the bar, stumbling up to a giggling Lydia.

"Lyds I need someone to drive me home" He said as loud as he could over the blaring music and the lump on his throat. The redhead looked him up and down with a little laugh and shrugged.

"Go tell Scott" she said.

"I already did, he waved me off" Stiles' voice was bordering on panicked as he leaned into her.

"Then go call a cab Stiles. You're a big boy, you don't need a babysitter, now scram" She took a sip of her red colored cocktail as she waved him off, Jackson and Ethan snickering into shot glasses. Stiles stumbled away with a desperate sigh, swallowing around the heat of the acid sitting in his throat. He walked into the bathroom panting, his stomach coiling and clenching. He smacked his hand against one of the stall doors and collapsed in front of the toilet, the door wide open as he hung his head over the bowl and threw up. The burning in his throat clawed and burned, making his eyes water and leak with tears.

Stiles wiped at his mouth with a bit of toilet paper before flushing the toilet. He heaved himself up and left the stall, shuffling into the handicap stall and locking the door. He sat down in the corner, pressing himself into it with a whimper. The music outside seeped into the room with insistence, tapping against his throbbing head.

Stiles sat there with his head in his hands, loosing track of the minutes that had gone by. His entire body hurt and the only two things he could hear was his temples throbbing and his heart beating erratically. His breath hitched every once in a while, his eyes raw and leaking with tears that he couldn't stop. The world was still spinning and everything inside of him was screaming in fear and anxiety. He wanted to move, he wanted to pick himself up, splash some water on his face, and call himself a cab but he couldn't bring himself to move. Every muscle in his body was freezing up and solidifying like drying cement.

Bringing his arm to move felt like his blood had turned to molasses, it felt like hours had passed before he managed to get his phone out of his pocket. He could hear Scott and Lydia in his head as he dialed slowly, their voices sharp and patronizing, telling his to clean himself up and calm down. The ringing made his head throb, the anticipation making his stomach tighten.

"What?" the voice on the other end was short and monotone, Stiles' eyes squeezing shut and leaking tired tears.

"I need you" He whispered tightly. The phone was silent for a moment and Stiles felt like throwing up again, Scott and Lydia screaming in his mind.

"Where are you?" The voice said. Stiles breathed in shakily, opening his eyes again.

"Bathroom in that club on Prince Street" Stiles struggled to get the words out without his voice breaking. He could hear shuffling on the other end, the voice disappearing for a second.

"I'll be right there, Stiles. Just take a deep breath for me" The line ended a few seconds later and Stiles let his phone fall to his lap.

"Okay" Stiles inhaled shakily and tried exhale slowly, but his throat was still too tight. He shook his head and laid his forehead against his knee, squeezing his eyes shut again in hopes that he could focus enough on his breathing that he could stop panting.

"Stiles" there was a knock on the stall door that made him flinch, his head whipping up in surprise. He looked down at his phone, reeling when he saw that ten minutes had passed without him noticing. He could see a pair of black boots from beneath the stall udoor and he scrambled up to unlock it. He slid out and threw himself at the man on the other side, burying his face in the mans neck and taking greedy breaths of fresh pine and citrus.

"I'm sorry, this isn't something we do b-but I can't- I can't breathe and I'm-" a pair of arms wrapped his waist and pulled him flush against a warm body, the deep grappling voice from the phone whispering soothingly beside his ear.

"Shut up" Derek held him close, sliding one hand up his spine to cup the back of his neck. "Just start breathing again" he said, running his thumb side to side against his skin. Stiles sighed, breathing in the pine and the citrus, allowing it to wash over his senses and drown out everything else. Derek's hands were warm and solid against his body, which had started shivering at some point.

"Let's get you out of here" Derek wrapped his arm around his shoulders and pulled him close as he guided him out of the bathroom. Stiles buried his face in Derek's side, trying to drown out the noise and the bodies bumping into him. The air outside was relieving and the warmth in Derek's car was even better, finally filling Stiles' lungs with a deep, fulfilling breath.

His skin was still crawling and his head still aches, but Derek put his hand on his knee and didn't take it off until they had to get out of the car. Derek bypassed the street to Stiles' apartment and he couldn't bring himself to point that out, so they ended up at the loft. Stiles wrapped his arm around Derek's arm as they rode the elevator, his cheeks still tear stained and his body still shaking a little bit.

Derek didn't say anything as he laid Stiles down in his bed and covered him with a warm, thick blanket. He didn't try to make Stiles talk when he placed a cup of water on the side table, or when he helped him out of his shoes, or when he was laying down beside him.

Stiles curled into Derek's side like they'd been doing this for their entire lives. Derek wrapped an arm around Stiles' shoulder and their legs entwined comfortably. Stiles pressed his face into the side of Derek's chest and breathed out a sigh of relief as the pine and the citrus took over his senses.

He fell asleep like that; Derek's fingers running gently along his back, his arm thrown across Derek's stomach and clenching gently around the material of his tee shirt. The smell of pine and citrus soothed away everything jumbled and fuzzy until he was surrounded by nothing but warmth.

-

Waking up was hard. Wrapped up in warm sheets and surrounded by the smell of something sweet and earthy, Stiles could barely bring himself to twitch his fingers. But the room smelled like coffee and maybe waffles, so he forced himself to roll into his back. The slate grays and earthy browns of his surroundings made everything fall back into place and his stomach started tingling with anxiety again. He could hear Scott and Lydia snickering at him as he pulled himself up out of Derek's bed.

"At least get some coffee before you get all worked up" Derek's voice drifted in to him from the direction of the kitchen and Stiles found himself drawn to it. He obliged easily, shuffling on sleep heavy feet to the kitchen where Derek was standing in front of a waffle iron and holding out a mug of steaming coffee. Stiles took it without a word, setting it on the marble gray countertop and reaching for the sugar.

"There's extra toothbrushes in the bathroom under the sink" Derek said as he was picking the waffle out of the iron and dropping it onto a plate. Stiles didn't look up from his coffee as he stirred his sugar, afraid of what he would do or say if he met Derek's eyes. He left his coffee in order to go brush his teeth, finding a variety of different colored toothbrushes in plastic coverings. He brushed his teeth with a green one, setting it on the counter when he was finished. Derek has set the waffles on the table by the time he had brushed his teeth and splashed some water on his face. The man didn't say anything as he placed syrup and a bowl of sliced strawberries beside the plate of waffles. Stiles sat down adjacent to Derek, silently taking a waffle onto his plate and pouring a generous amount of syrup on it.

"Five" Derek said, his eyes glued to a section of a magazine. Stiles looked up, his jaw freezing from chewing.

"What?" He asked after swallowing. Derek turned the page of his newspaper and took a casual bite of his waffle. Stiles waited with baited breath until he finished chewing.

"There were five people with the means to smell how terrified and riddled with anxiety you were last night" Derek finally took his eyes off of the magazine and settled them on Stiles. "And two other people who could have seen it by paying even the slightest bit of attention. That's seven people that you are supposed to depend on whether it's life or death or a panic attack" Stiles dank slightly in his chair, casting his eyes on his waffle.

"It wasn't their responsibility to babysit me" he whispers, picking at his waffle with his fork.

"Don't do that with Stiles" Derek sighed, leaning back in his chair and forgetting temporarily about his food.

"What?" Stiles picked his head back up, furrowing his eyebrows at Derek.

"Don't try and brush it all away like it's not a big deal-"

"It's not a big deal" stiles cut him off, shrugging.

"It is a big deal" Derek leaned forward, staring at Stiles with sharp, determined eyes, like he was trying to convince him. "I found you in the bathroom stall pressed into the corner reeking of anxiety and fear. I could hear your heart beating out of your chest halfway to the bathroom. You didn't stop shaking until you fell asleep and even then your breathing didn't slow to a normal pace for two hours. Did you tell anyone that you were starting to feel anxious?"

"Scott and Lydia" stiles shrugged, trying hard to avoid Derek's eyes.

"What did they say?" Derek asked, voice softer.

"Scott told me to get a drink and calm down. Lydia said to that I was a big boy and I didn't need a babysitter. But they were both drinking-"

"Doesn't matter" Derek stopped him. "I'm not saying it's their sole responsibility in life to make sure you're okay every second of the day, but when you go to someone, vulnerable and asking for help, that person should find a second to help. You drop everything for them at any moment of the day, it's not ridiculous to ask for some support back" Derek placed his hand on Stiles' hand, squeezing it gently. Stiles stared down at their hands for a moment, the twisting and churning in his stomach settling as Derek's thumb smoothed back and forth along the back of his hand.

"You're right" stiles whispered before he lowered his head. Derek sighed, gently squeezing Stiles' hand before letting it go.

"Come on, we can eat these on the couch" Derek gathered up his plate and started towards the sofa, Stiles following after a few contemplative seconds. Derek put on Mrs Doubtfire and Stiles tamed his excitement as he sat down. Derek set his legs up on the coffee table and wrapped his arm around Stiles' shoulder. Stiles didn't hesitate to lean into him, their sides pressing together. Derek ate with one hand, his plate on his lap and his other hand tracing patterns on Stiles' arm.

-

Stiles walked out of the loft kitchen with a bowl of popcorn in hand and a two liter of coke in the other. Derek was sitting on the arm chair flicking through movies because it was his turn to choose. Scott, Lydia, jackson, and Malia were on the long sofa; Mason, Corey, and Liam were on the floor in front of it throwing M&Ms at each other. Stiles set the soda on the coffee table then sat down on Derek's thigh, draping his legs over the arm of the couch. Derek wrapped his arm around Stiles' waist and picked up a few pieces of popcorn from the bowl.

"Um, Stiles?" Stiles turned his head and hummed. "What the hell are you doing?" Scott asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked, scrunching his eyebrows.

"Why are you sitting on Derek's lap like that?" Scott asked, his face scrunched down in confusion.

"Because... we're... dating?" At this point the entire packs eyes were on them, each of them looking confused.

"Since when?" Lydia asked, leaning forward in curiosity.

"Since like six months ago" stiles said, his eyebrows furrowed down in confusion.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Scott asked.

"What? It's not like we've been hiding it. We've held hands and kissed in front of all of you" Stiles said.

"Are you serious?" Malia asked, looking at them with her face scrunched up.

"You guys didn't know?" Liam looked up at the older wolves on the couch.

"We ran into them on a date late weekend. The pizza place?" Mason added

"How were we supposed to know that was a date?" Scott asked.

"Because.... they said 'we're on a date'." Corey tilted his head.

"I thought that was a joke" Malia shrugged.

"Why would- never mind. We're dating, now you know. Can we drop it?" There was an edge of annoyance creeping into Stiles' tone.

"No, we can't drop it. This changes everything. Does your dad know? Are you guys mated? This changes how we're going to need to do pack business" Scott gestured wildly as he rattled his questions.

"Derek and I go to my dads every Friday for dinner. It's none of your business if we're mated. And this changes nothing about pack business except introductions. Derek and I are always the one to meet with anyone so stop making a big deal out of this" Stiles' voice started to rise.

"It is a big deal" Scott yelled.

"Why?" Stiles yelled back. "Because I didn't go running to you after it happened? Because you were too dense to see it? Or because it's Derek?" Stiles stood up from Derek lap and dropped the popcorn bowl on the table. "I don't even care. You don't even care, Scott. None of you do– except you Liam, Corey, and Mason, you're perfect. We are done with this conversation and if anyone has a problem with this relationship, I don't care" Stiles plopped himself back down in Derek's lap, cuddling shamelessly into the man. Derek's mouth curled into a proud smile, his arms circling Stiles' waist again.

No one questioned them after that.


End file.
